Un poco de compañía
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Sally Jackson no era una mujer ignorante, por más que se hubiera visto obligada a abandonar sus estudios prematuramente. Annabeth, por su lado, no era una niña a quien le hubieran contado historias de princesas cuando niña. Sin embargo, vueltas daba la vida, que se habían encontrado en el camino de la otra. Y curiosa era la vida, que se habían encontrado para consolarse.


**Muy bien, estoy aquí intentando publicar todo lo más posible antes de que se acaben las vacaciones y aquí estamos.**

 **Esta historia es una llena de fluff que hace mucho que quería escribir y publicar así que... ¡no los retrasaré más!**

* * *

 ** _Un poco de compañía_**

* * *

Sally Jackson no era una mujer ignorante, por más que se hubiera visto obligada a abandonar sus estudios tan prematuramente; pero es que ella no poseía conocimientos de carácter académico, sino que, más bien, ella era dueña de una sabiduría que se inclinaba más hacia el resolver los problemas que se le presentaban con lo poco que tenía; su inteligencia en realidad giraba alrededor de la astucia, mismo que hacía que Percy, aun con sus dieciséis años estuviera convencido de que su madre podía leer la mente.

Sin embargo, y aunque lo que Sally en realidad analizaba eran las expresiones y el lenguaje corporal de sus interlocutores, no había querido explicarle eso a Percy por miedo a perder la chispa de orgullo que se encendía en su pecho cuando su hijo la miraba con admiración.

Además de ello, Sally sabía algunas cosas sobre mitología clásica, y su interés acerca de esa materia no había nacido porque su hijo fuera descendiente de un dios griego, sino porque desde siempre había sentido la llamada de todo aquello que era visible para ella pero que los demás sólo atribuían a la prolífica imaginación de una niña huérfana que había leído demasiados libros de ficción.

Ella, empero, sabía que esas historias no tenían nada de ficticias, sino que eran tan reales y palpables como las mismas personas que las querían guardar en el baúl de los mitos viejos.

Poco era lo que Sally, sin embargo, sabía cuando se comparaba con todo lo que había por aprender, no ya en el mundo, sino sólo en lo referente a la mitología grecorromana.

Sally Jackson, siendo, como era, una mujer intuitiva, había sabido desde siempre que lo poco que sabía acerca de la cosmogonía griega no sería suficiente para proteger ―o tan siqueira para guiar― a su hijo una vez que él, el descendiente directo de un dios mayor, tuviera que enfrentarse a los antagonistas de esas historias.

Durante años, Sally se había propuesto aprender más, leer más, memorizar nuevos datos… pero no había podido hacerlo nunca.

Primero, Percy había sido muy pequeño y ella, que apenas y conseguía quince minutos a solas para ducharse y cenar, si tenía suerte, había utilizado su tiempo libre para dormir un poco. Y es que Percy había sido el tipo de infante que parecía dispuesto a complicarle las cosas todo lo posible a su progenitora.

Percy no había sido de esos niños que invertían la noche entera en llorar y hacer berrinches, para nada. El verdadero problema era que Percy tampoco parecía haber entendido que debía dormir durante la noche ―o el día, o a cualquier hora en realidad―; a la fecha, Sally no estaba segura de su esa energía excesiva se debía a la hiperactividad o sólo era… Percy, siempre pidiendo que jugara una hora más, que era temprano, que le leyera otra historia, que lo dejara quedarse con ella un rato más.

Después de eso, una vez que Percy entró a la escuela Sally comenzó a ver criaturas extrañas de forma cada vez más frecuente. Así que se casó, usando un vestido blanco más bien deslavado y con la única esperanza de proteger a su hijo.

A partir de entonces todo para Sally había sido trabajar, trabajar, dormir unas cuatro horas, trabajar, recordar que debía comer algo y trabajar. Mantener a Percy, que ya comenzaba a ser un catalogado como un "chico problemático" en las escuelas y proveer la suficiente cerveza como para que Gabe no la molestara; claramente no había tenido tiempo para estudiar más que los precios de los productos que metía al carrito de las compras.

Después de ello, Percy había descubierto su verdadera identidad y las cosas se habían complicado nuevamente. Luego se había sucedido la Batalla de Manhattan y ella había empezado a salir con Paul, retomando sus estudios y sus sueños.

Las cosas habían empezado a ir tan bien entonces… Percy parecía estar adaptándose bien ―de hecho, estaba mejor que nunca― a su nuevo estilo de vida, ya no tenía que preocuparse por Gabe, el primer borrador de su libro ―su primer libro, ¡por fin, después de casi dos décadas!― ya estaba terminado y Paul era, sin exagerar, el hombre más comprensivo y dulce en toda Nueva York.

Y entonces Percy desapareció.

Los primeros días, Sally trató de no preocuparse. _Percy estaba bien, Percy estaba bien. Percy tenía que estar bien_ , eso era lo que se repetía constantemente.

Al cabo de la primera semana, Sally estaba histérica. Annabeth ―que había permanecido en San Francisco después de que su padre le prohibiera viajar a Nueva York―, no pudo aguantarlo más y empacó para volverse al Campamento Mestizo. Frederick no pudo detenerla más ―no lo intentó, tampoco―, pues entendía que lo que ocurría era verdaderamente grave y Annabeth debía estar ahí.

Percy le había dado la vuelta al país años antes cuando su pequeña había desaparecido; era el turno de Annabeth de devolver el favor.

La hija de Atenea decidió que no iba a moverse de Nueva York hasta que Percy apareciera; Sally le ofreció que se quedara en su casa, en la habitación de invitados.

Juntas, Sally y Annabeth revisaban mapas hasta que la noche se volvía ese momento de la madrugada, demasiado tarde para ir a acostarse, demasiado temprano para estar levantadas. Juntas, se recordaban la una a la otra que debían comer algo y, aunque durante un mes completo sólo consumieron sándwiches insípidos, por lo menos no se dejaron morir de inanición.

Paul intentaba acompañarlas, pero con frecuencia se retiraba a las dos de la mañana, levantándose nuevamente a las seis y media, sólo para encontrar que ellas seguían despiertas.

Cuando se cumplieron dos meses de la desaparición de Percy, las cosas se volvieron inaguantables.

En ocasiones, Sally y Annabeth discutían, movidas por la desesperación y por la falta de sueño a decir cosas que no sentían y que, en realidad, no habrían podido decir de no ser porque lo pesado de sus párpados no les permitía pensar correctamente; justo después de esos episodios terminaban llorando en los brazos de la otra, murmurando disculpas inteligibles.

Tras varios incidentes de ese estilo, Sally y Annabeth llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor evitarse y así fue que cada una se retiró a su habitación, cargando a cuestas sus propias penas y una pequeña montaña de mapas, hasta que Sally apenas salía de su habitación ―o de la cama, en realidad―, mientras que Annabeth movió sus notas de la mesa de la cocina hasta el diminuto escritorio que habitaba el cuarto de invitados.

Fue hasta después de otras tres semanas, en una noche que, si bien no era fría había obligado a Annabeth a usar una blusa de manga larga, que Sally, con el cabello desaliñado, la bata de dormir arrugada y lágrimas en los ojos se presentó en su puerta.

Al ver a la vivaz mujer en esas condiciones ―los ojos hundidos, de apariencia enorme en su rostro enflaquecido por el hambre y el insomnio― Annabeth sintió su garganta secarse y, sin ser del todo consciente de sus acciones, se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar.

Sally, apenas hubo entrado al cuarto y, sin importarle si la puerta estaba abierta o no, se lanzó a los brazos de Annabeth, que tampoco procesó sus movimientos hasta después de un rato, no pudiendo menos que rodear los hombros de Sally.

―Dime algo, Annabeth, lo que sea ―suplicó la mujer, a la vez que se separaba de la semidiosa, llevándose las manos a los ojos.

―¿Perdón?

―La Ilíada ―farfulló Sally, que apenas recordaba el libro que había leído antes de abandonarla universidad.

Annabeth no preguntó nada más, habiendo notado la desesperación con la que se teñían las palabras de la mujer, su necesidad casi insana de una distracción. No hacía falta reflexionar demasiado para saber que Sally buscaba algo además del constante miedo en lo que ocupar su mente; Annabeth Chase veía esa misma expresión al espejo, las noches en las que se atrevía a mirarse siquiera.

―La Ilíada narra los hechos ocurridos durante la Guerra de Troya ―comenzó la hija de Atenea de forma mecánica. El mundo era un desastre, Percy estaba desaparecido y ello no había pegado el ojo en quizás tres días, pero había invertido prácticamente toda su vida en estudiar; si podía hacer algo en ese momento, eso sin duda era responder preguntas―. Contrario a lo que se piensa, no habla de _toda_ la guerra, sino sólo de las últimas semanas del conflicto. Para entender esta obra debemos primero recordar que…

Annabeth siguió hablando, quizás por dos o tres horas, ocupada no en sintetizar información, sino en recordar y narrar hasta el último detalle, en ocasiones llegando al punto de citar párrafos completos de la obra de Homero. «Canta oh diosa, de la cólera del Peleida Aquiles, cólera funesta que trajo incontables males a los aqueos».

Fue hasta las cuatro de la mañana cuando Annabeth, con la garganta seca, concluyó su relato, narrando cómo la fatídica flecha disparada por Paris alcanzó a Aquiles y que, envenenada, no tardó en acabar con la vida del héroe griego.

No se detuvieron entonces. Annabeth continuó hablando de la Odisea, de los múltiples naufragios del infortunado laertiada, con una historia conocida pero pocas veces estudiada a fondo y con el esperado reencuentro de Ulises y Penélope, ante lo cual a Annabeth se le quebró la voz y Sally no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Lo último que quería en ese momento era tener que multiplicar los pasados tres meses por diez años a la espera del retorno de su héroe particular.

Se quedaron dormidas, quizás, a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana, cuando Annabeth había comenzado a narrar la historia de Eneas, hijo de Afrodita y único sobreviviente de los troyanos.

De ahí en adelante, siguieron con esa costumbre. Mantenía la mente de Annabeth ocupada, la obligaba a recordar datos y pesajes que había leído hacía tiempo. Sally tomaba notas, sin importar que, dado su cansancio y la poca iluminación del cuarto su caligrafía fuera encimada y poco menos que ilegible.

Durante el día, Sally se acercaba a las estaciones de policía mortales, una tras otra, y preguntaba por su hijo, se aseguraba de que los oficiales la reconocieran y le afirmaran que hacían lo que podían. Annabeth volvía al campamento, discutía con Quirón, elaboraba un plan, entrevistaba ninfas, sátiros y nereidas sin recibir ningún resultado.

A veces, Sally y Annabeth entregaban ofrendas a los dioses, a Hécate, que igual que cuando el rapto de Perséfone, las ayudaba a buscar de vez en cuando; a Poseidón, para que se apiadara de ellas y hablara si sabía algo; a Zeus, a Hermes, a…

Los dioses no respondieron nunca,

Por las noches ambas buscaban refugio la una en la otra y en mitos antiguos que narraban hazañas heroicas de mortales y semidioses que, a pesar de las pocas oportunidades que parecían de tener de ello, se erguían victoriosos al final.

―*―*―

Después de mucho tiempo, encontraron a Percy. Parecía que habían estado buscando en el lugar incorrecto. Literalmente.

Percy estaba al otro lado del país.

Se había armado un jaleo considerable con la llegada de tres semidioses bastante peculiares al Campamento Mestizo, lo cual había mantenido a Annabeth ocupada, pero tan pronto como fue posible, partieron hacia California.

Al despedirse, Annabeth le obsequió a Sally su copia de La Ilíada y la Odisea en griego, junto con un diccionario para ayudarla a traducir.

Ambos, tanto el libro como el diccionario, estaban marcados en las orillas con notas del puño y letra de Annabeth, algunas que habían sido para ella misma cuando los había leído por primera vez y algunas nuevas, escritas con tinta lila para Sally.

Ninguna comentó que, más que un montón de páginas, Annabeth le estaba ofreciendo una puerta secreta para escapar de su preocupación y no deslizarse hacia la insania.

―*―*―

No se volvieron a ver hasta mucho tiempo después, para cuando Annabeth y Percy se habían encontrado y, de nuevo, habían salvado al mundo de su destrucción y sobrevivido la ira de los dioses.

No se volvieron a ver hasta después de que Annabeth y Percy hubieran entrado y salido del Tártaro.

Annabeth se quedó en casa de los Jackson por tres semanas, en parte para asegurarse de que Percy estaba vivo y a salvo, en parte porque, aunque anhelara infinitamente volver a ver a su familiar mortal, deseaba quedarse con gente con la que pudiera hablar de lo que había visto y de lo que sentía sin tener que preocuparse por la mirada aterrada de su padre o con el temor de causarle pesadillas a sus hermanos menores.

Annabeth adoraba a su familia, pero había algo, algo en el aire de esa casa que la hacía sentirse con la responsabilidad de ser fuerte, de proteger a los demás, de asegurarles a los otros que todo estaba bien.

No los culpaba; a veces se sentía igual estando en su cabaña, con los otros hijos de Atenea. No atribuía sus sentimientos a su familia, sino a su estúpido complejo de heroína.

En ese momento Annabeth no quería ser fuerte. Quería levantarse a las tres de la mañana, acercarse a la cocina y prepararse una taza de té sin que nadie le increpara que debía de estar dormida. En ese momento, Annabeth no quería que sus hermanos menores se acercaran a pedirla ayuda ni que su madrastra, Danya, le pidiera que le ayudara a preparar la comida.

Sonaba egoísta, pero, para ser objetivos, si ella no podía cuidar de sí misma, ¿cómo iba a aconsejar a alguien más?

―*―*―

La segunda ocasión, fue Annabeth quien, a eso de las dos de la madrugada, el cabello que le caía descuidado y hecho un lío pegado a su piel en el área de su frente y el cuello por obra del sudor, los ojos desenfocados y la respiración acelerada, se presentó en el cuarto de Sally, lamentando terriblemente despertar a la buena mujer, temiendo que Sally reaccionara de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho Danya años antes cuando la hija de Atenea despertaba pensando que estaba cubierta de arañas, pero necesitando con desesperación el consuelo que Sally parecía irradiar.

Sally, que en realidad no estaba dormida, se apresuró a abrir la puerta y abrazarla. La hija de Atenea no esperaba eso. Cierto era, nunca se sabía qué esperar de Sally Jackson, y había acudido a la habitación de la mortal de una forma mecánica, sin detenerse a pensar ―lo que quería era, justamente, impedir que los pensamientos se formaran en su mente― lo que hacía.

―Cuéntame algo ―suplicó Annabeth―. Lo que quieras, sólo… cuéntame algo.

Sin soltar a Annabeth, Sally salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta para no despertar a Paul y las guió a ambas de vuelta al cuarto de invitados, donde de inmediato se afanó en prender la lámpara del tocador.

Annabeth la dejó hacer, permitió que Sally la arrastrara de vuelta a la cama, y aunque se removió un poco, se tranquilizó pronto, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Sally tomar asiento a su lado.

No hablaron de mitos entonces, ni de dioses. Cuando Percy, tantos años antes, le pedía un cuento, pocas veces había usado Sally la táctica de leer en voz alta ―tenía un niño hiperactivo, por todos los dioses, además de muy listo, así que no aguantaba que le contaran la misma historia dos veces―; oh, no, lo que Sally hacía era inventar, imaginar.

Sally improvisaba, respiraba hondo y comenzaba a sacar ideas del viento y de lo que había visto en la tarde; comenzaba a hilar pensamientos.

―Este era un conejo que todas las noches iba a una granja a robar zanahorias y lechugas. Con el tiempo, el granjero se hartó del hurto, pero como no sabía quién era el ladrón decidió tenderle un atrampa. Una mañana se levantó temprano, elaboró un muñeco de cera y, por la noche, cuando el conejo llegó…

Fue hasta, quizás, media hora más tarde, que Sally concluyó su cuento; de inmediato comenzó a narrar una historia sobre una paloma mensajera que siempre se perdía en el camino.

Lo que Sally contaba no eran historias complicadas de narrar. No eran ni muy largas ni utilizaban un vocabulario extenso; eran más bien infantiles, y sus palabras eran acompañadas por caricias, mientras sus dedos jugaban de forma ausente con los rizos de la semidiosa, con el objeto, tal vez inconsciente de recordarle que no estaba sola.

Y así, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Sally, Annabeth se entregó a un sueño tranquilo y ―hasta cierto punto, al menos― reparador.

―*―*―

Si después de eso se volvió una especie de tradición y de escape para ambas mujeres, nadie comentó nada. Si después de eso, mientras Annabeth preparaba sus maletas para volver a San Francisco, Sally se presentó en el cuarto de invitados con su desgastada copia de "Cuentos completos de Hans Christian Andersen" y la hija de Atenea tuvo que ocultar las lágrimas, Sally fingió no darse cuenta.

Sólo cuando llegó a su habitación y abrió el libro para enfrascarse en la lectura de "La Reina de las Nieves" se dio cuenta de que Sally había adjuntado un disco que contenía grabaciones de ella leyendo los cuentos en voz alta.

Fue también entonces que Annabeth se permitió darse cuenta de que no, el hecho de que necesitara escuchar la suave voz de Sally para quedarse dormida no debía ser motivo de vergüenza. Tampoco lo era que los lágrimas hubieran arrasado sus ojos tan pronto colocó el objeto en lagrabadora. Empero, por una vez, sus lágrimas eran de alegría y de agradecimiento.

―*―*―

Después de ello, Annabeth comenzó a viajar a Nueva York ―no al campamento, sino a casa de los Jackson― por lo menos una vez cada dos meses, para pasar el rato con Sally en lo que ellas denominaban «Tiempo de chicas».

Percy Paul estaban confundidos, pues siendo ellas como eran, no creían que fueran a centros comerciales a buscar ropa; además, nunca volvían a casa con bolsas de compras.

La verdad era que ni siquiera ellas habrían podido explicar con claridad en qué invertían el tiempo.

En ocasiones, Annabeth le daba a Sally pequeñas lecciones de historia y mitología, para ayudarla a que entendiera mejor ese mundo que siempre había podido ver pero que no había creído al que podría pertenecer nunca,

Sally, por su parte, a veces invitaba a la hija de Atenea al cine o leía en voz altos los libros más nuevos en inglés y que Annabeth, debido a su dislexia, era incapaz de leer.

Annabeth, además, era le editora favorita de Sally, la primera en escuchar sus historias, antes siquiera de que fueran borradores, la única de quien estaba cien por ciento segura de querer a su lado en la elaboración de nuevas novelas.

No importaba lo que hicieran, en realidad, y no importaba que pudiera parecer infantil, pues había ocasiones en las que, más que una respuesta o una panacea, lo que el corazón anhelaba era un poco de compañía, y eso lo sabían mejor que nadie.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **La verdad me encanta Sally y creo que debería haber más fanfics con ella y, además, a pesar del cariño que pueda tenerla a Danya (nombre que Rick nunca menciona pero que yo adopté para referirme a la madrastra de Annabeth), creo que ella necesita otro ejemplo femenino que sea positivo en su vida, porque Atenea (que es mi diosa femenina favorita y que la idolatro desde los seis años) no es eso en el ámbito familiar.**

 **Pues bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora así que... ¡nos leemos pronto! ¡Espero!**


End file.
